Les jumeaux
by backura
Summary: à la fin de la série, nous voyons deux petits cocons. Qu'est il advenu d'eux? l'unsemble être une aile-grise ordinaire mais l'autre ne ressemble pas du tout à son frère et possède des ailes étranges. Quel secret gardent ils au fond d'eux?
1. Chapter 1

_***Haibane reinen***_

_« Les deux cocons avaient maintenant fusionné pour n'en former plus qu'un, un énorme cocon qui prenait toute la salle où ils avaient étaient trouvés. Un craquement sourd survint et une vague de liquide inondant la salle. Le corps d'un jeune garçon gisait parterre tandis qu'un autre était encore en foncer dans le moelleux du cocon. »_

quelques heures plus tard:

-Rakka?

-Oui, qu'y a t il Hikari?

-Il ne c'est toujours pas réveillé?

-Non. Mais ne soit pas si inquiète, il va bien. Et de ton côté?

-Il dort paisiblement et ses ailes n'ont pas l'air de vouloir sortir immédiatement. Tout le contraire de ton cote.

-Je me demande pourquoi il est si précoce, les ailes ne sont elles pas censé arriver la deuxième nuit?

-Si.

La dénommer Rakka prit une serviette qui baigner dans de l'eau, la pressa et la déposa sur le front du jeune garçon inconscient qui était allonger dans un lit. Il avait des cheveux noir teinté de bleu, il devait avoir quinze ans. Dans une salle a cote, Hikari s'occuper de son jumeau qui était presque identique.

Hikari parti alors de la salle puisqu'elle devait rejoindre son blesser. Un instant après, les yeux encore endormi du garçon s'ouvrirent.

-Où...Je suis...?

-Ha! Enfin réveiller!

Il tenta de se lever mais une douleur au dos le fit se terrer encore plus dans son lit.

-Tu as mal?

-...

-Tu peut être tranquille, tu es sécurité ici. Tien, prend ces cachets, sa enlèvera un peu la douleur.

Le garçon voulut attraper le verre que lui tendait gentiment la jeune fille mais en une seconde la douleur multiplia tel que c'était insupportable.

Rakka fit mettre le jeune garçon sur le ventre et lui découvrit le dos. Elle fut surprise de voir que les ailes avaient déjà commencés à sortir. Le garçon se crispa brutalement et voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Rakka fut prise au dépourvut et ne savait pas réellement que faire. Mais de toute manière elle n'en avait pas vraiment le temps. En quelques secondes les deux ailes sortirent d'un coup sec et un cri transperça la nuit.

Le matin qui suivi l'évènement, Rakka et Nemu nettoyaient les ailes couvertes de sang du nouveau protéger. Le plus étonnant dans l'affaire était qu'elles étaient immenses. Mesurant peut être plus d'un mètre et ayant, à chaque bout, dix centimètre sans plume et avec une large pointe.

-Nému, c'est bizarre, j'ai beau frotter, ses ailes restent noir!

-Oui, j'ai remarqué.

-ça ne te choc pas?! Il est peut être malade comme je l'étais.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elles sont d'un noir, comme le charbon. Pas gris, ni blanc. Simplement noir.

-Et ça? Demanda Rakka en montrant le bout d'une des ailes et au niveau de l'articulation. Pourquoi ils y a des pointe?

-Je ne sais pas.

-dit... Tu...Tu crois qu'il est maudit?

-Ne dit pas de bêtise! Il a l'air très gentil, nous devrions attendre qu'il se réveille.

-D'...d'accord.

La mâtiné passa vite, chacun allait travailler, pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des enfants et Rakka et Nému faisait des va-et-vient dans les chambres des deux nouveaux.

Tendis que la pièce était vide, le jeune garçon aux ailes noir s'éveilla. Doucement il regarda autours de lui puis se leva. Curieusement, sa douleur dans le dos avait disparut. Il en profita donc pour aller voir à la fenêtre. De là, il put apercevoir a son grand étonnement, que plusieurs enfants s'amusaient dehors, chacun doter d'une paire d'aile et d'une auréole. En voyant ce drôle de spectacle, il eu un frisson qui lui parcourut les entrailles. Pas très sûr de lui, il tourna la tête afin de voir son dos. Là, à son grand étonnement, il avait des ailes, de grandes et magnifiques ailes noir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?! S'écria t il. Je suis où? Mince!

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Nému.

-Oh! Tu es réveillé!

« Encore des ailes » pensa t il.

-Est ce que je peux savoir où je suis?

-Tu es dans la demeure des Haibane.

-Des quoi?

-Les haibane sont les gens comme nous, doter d'ailes et d'auréole.

-Des...ange? Si je ne rêve vraiment pas, pourquoi mes ailes ne sont pas pareilles? J'comprend rien!

-Je ne sais pas moi même. Pour le moment, il te faut un nom.

-Je m'appelle Yamiyo _**(=nuit noire)**_**.** C'est pas nouveau.

-Tu...Tu veux dire que tu t'en souviens?! Tu te souviens d'où tu viens?!

Le garçon réfléchi et se rendit compte qu'en réalités, il ne se rappeler de rien. Ni sa famille, ni sa ville, ni sa vie d'avant. Juste un prénom. Un simple prénom. Aucune n'image d'avant son réveille ne lui revint.

-Je sais juste que je m'appelle Yamiyo. Je sais rien d'autre, j'ai tout oublié.

-Tu n'as pas fait un rêve?

Il secoua la tête négativement.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours plus tard les deux ailes grises étaient réveillées. Il y avait donc Yamiyo, avec ses ailes noir, géantes et armées de petites griffes. Et l'autre s'appelait Tetsuya (=nuit blanche), ses ailes étant totalement blanches mais de grande taille également. Ces deux la semblaient être de vrai jumeaux. Leur chevelure était presque identiques, leur apparence aussi, celle de deux jeune garçons de quinze ans environ, pleins de ressources et débordant d'énergie. Leur peau était presque blanche et Tetsuya avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs que Yamiyo. Mais pouvons-nous pour autant dire qu'ils sont jumeaux ? Apres tout, personne, ni même eux, ne savent d'où ils viennent.

Alors que Testsuya suivait un peu tout le monde à l'extérieur, Yamiyo, lui, restait toujours à l'intérieur, souvent sur le balcon de la salle commune, là où il dormait. C'était comme si en sortant dehors il se retrouvait exposé au danger.

-Yamiyo ? demanda curieusement Lana, une des petites ailes-grises.

Le garçon secoua ses ailes comme pour dire « je t'écoute ».

-Yamiyo…Tu…Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?

Il se retourna pour apercevoir l'enfant appuyée au cadran de la porte. Elle devait avoir dix ans, habillée d'une robe rose et ses cheveux blonds ornés de deux couettes. Il la regarda d'un air las et froid, donnant l'illusion à l'enfant d'être poignardée. Mais pourtant la gamine ne bougea pas. Regardant attentivement.

-Alors ?! Continue t elle en haussant le ton. Répond au moins non si ça ne t'intéresse pas !

Cela faisait la dixième fois quelle venait le voir.

-Je ne veux pas venir jouer.

-Tu ne sais même pas où tu es ! Tu ne veux même pas sortir de cette pièce ! Tu ne fais que nous regarder du haut du balcon, comme si tu te préparais à nous attaquer !

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en comprenant qu'elle allait trop loin.

-Enfin…Je veux dire…

-Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas communicatif, pas social. Je ne fais que vous regarder de haut par ce que ça me donne l'impression de tout contrôler.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu tout contrôler ?!

-Par ce que j'ai toujours été ainsi… Cet endroit est un enfer pour moi. Je refuse de vivre ici comme Tetsuya l'a si bien accepté. Pourquoi est ce que je devrais vivre comme vous alors que je suis différent ?! J'veux m'casser d'ici, c'est tout ! Alors tires-toi maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas un enfer…

\- Tires-toi !

-C'est…C'est mieux ici que derrière les portes.

\- Tires-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens depuis que je suis ici !

Yamiyo avait perdu son sang froid. Il était en colère plus que jamais, et pour écourter la discutions il flanqua la gamine derrière la porte avant de refermer celle-ci bruyamment. Evidement, ce geste faisant du bruit, Rakka était montée voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle croisa Lana au passage.

-Que se passe t il ?

-Rien !

Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua :

-Yamiyo ? Tu veux bien ouvrir ?

\- Fichez-moi la paix.

-J'ai besoins de prendre quelque chose dans un placard…

La porte s'ouvrit. Rakka se dirigea vers un placard et prit un truc au hasard.

-Tu as besoin de piment tout de suite ? demanda Yamiyo en voyant ce que tenait Rakka dans ses mains.

-Ha… ! Mais enfaite… !

-J'ai compris. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi t'ai tu énervé ? Lana t'a embêtée ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Tu loupes des choses tu sais. Dans une semaine c'est le festival, tu ne veux pas venir avec tout le monde ? On rencontrera les autres ailes-grises.

-Par ce qu'y en a d'autres ?! demanda t il, surprit.

-Oui…Ceux de l'usine désaffectée.

-oui, mais…Il n'y en a aucun comme moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Heu…Il est vrai que tu as des ailes différentes, mais ton frère aussi.

-Je n'ai pas de frère.

-…Quoi qu'il en soit, demain tu vas devoir sortir, autrement, tu pourrais être châtié. On doit aller au sanctuaire avec Tetsuya. C'est obligatoire, autrement, vous ne serez pas considérés comme des ailes-grises.

-Je m'en fou totalement.

Le jour suivant arriva vite et Rakka et Hikari vinrent trouver Yamiyo pour le forcer à venir avec Tetsuya au temple où ils devaient se rendre.

-Aller ! Yamiyo ! Arrêtes de faire le gamin ! Rester perché sur ton balcon ne t'amènera à rien ! s'écria Rakka.

Le brun n'avait pas bougé, il était resté là, assis autour de la table du séjour lui servant de chambre. Il refusait de bouger de là, il voulait rester tranquille, il n'en avait rien à faire des autres.

Apres plusieurs tentatives, les deux filles décidèrent de se retirer pour réfléchir calmement. Pendant ce temps, Tetsuya décida d'aller voir son « frère jumeau ».

-Yamiyo ? demanda t il discrètement en passant la tête dans l'en bâillement de la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ?!

-S'il te plait…, il avança dans la pièce. Je…Je sais que nous n'en savons rien, réellement, mais… Je pense que nous sommes vraiment frères, tout les deux.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de frère.

-Arrête de faire le gamin ! Tu meurs d'envie de sortir ! Ce que tu fais là, c'est un complexe, un vulgaire complexe pour tes ailes noires !

-Un « complexe » pour mes ailes noires ?! Mais je suis HUMAIN, bordel ! Depuis quand un humain a-t-il des ailes ?!

Il attrapa l'autre par la veste et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu crois en ce monde, toi ?!

Tetsuya dégluti. Il était vrai que, pour eux, sans même savoir pourquoi, un humain ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir des ailes dans le dos, et encore moins une auréole. Etaient t ils dans un rêve ? Mais c'était si réel.

-Moi, je crois que, si nous sommes arrivés ensemble, alors nous sommes liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis, quel humain n'a jamais rêvé de voler ? Nous, nous avons cette possibilité, c'est sûr.

Yamiyo baissa son regard et lâcha son congénère. Au bout de quelques minutes, il renonça à son idée, pour le moment, et décida d'aller tout de même au temple.

Après le repas de midi, Hikari prit la route du sanctuaire avec les deux jumeaux. Ils Sortirent de la cour pour se diriger vers une falaise. Des éoliennes ornées les champs en bordure du chemin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les trois haibané durent traverser un pont en bois tenu par des cordes. Après cela, il fallait ramper contre la falaise jusqu'à arriver devant le temple. Tout le long du voyage, Yamiyo n'avait prononcé aucune parole alors que Tetsuya et Hikari avait parlé sur toute la route.


End file.
